


20. Moving Forward

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [20]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	20. Moving Forward

Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard: moving forward  
 **players only. backdated to mid-November, a few days after Alex and Luke dogsit and the night before Luke leaves for New York.**

"You all packed?" Alex asks, leaning against the doorframe and watching his lover. Luke is heading east to New York first thing in the morning - yet more _Immortals_ publicity - and it's hard for Alex to believe how much he's going to miss his lover after such a short time. But he knows he will, because there's an ache growing deep in his chest already. "Need snacks for the flight, or anything?"

"No, I think I'm good," Luke says, tucking his last shirt into his bag and zipping it up. He runs a hand through his hair and turns to Alex. "Is it awful of me to not want to go?"

"No." Hands stuffed in his pockets, Alex crosses the room, ducking his head to kiss his lover and whisper, "I don't want you to go."

"I feel so ungrateful," Luke confesses, wrapping his arms around Alex's neck and pressing close. "All this amazing stuff laid out before me and I just want to stay here, with you."

"That's not ungrateful." Alex lets Luke cling to him for a long moment before he lifts his arms and hugs his lover back, hiding his face in Luke's hair. "And it can't last. This time we have together. So, you know, it's okay to want to hold onto it."

"Why can't it last?" Luke says, pulling back a little.

"Because you have work. And then I have work. And then both of us..." Alex brushes Luke's hair off his forehead. _Christ_.

"But we'll still get together every chance we can," Luke points out. "Right? We'll _make_ the time to see each other."

"Yeah." Hearing Luke insist that way actually reassures Alex somewhat. "I have something for you," he says, easing back from his lover's arms. He opens the top drawer of his bureau and pulls out a square box of black velvet. "I want you to wear this the entire time you're away," he says, handing the box to Luke. "You won't be in costume, so there's no reason you can't, and..." he trails off with a shrug.

Wide-eyed, Luke slowly opens the box, working the lid from the bottom. "Oh my god," he whispers, taking in [the bracelet](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v227/sally_simpson/Alex/imagemagic.jpg) nestled inside, his chest going tight and a lump in his throat. "It's beautiful." He looks at Alex and holds out the box again. "Will you put it on me?"

Alex releases a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. "I was worried you might not like it," he murmurs, his smile uncharacteristically sheepish. "You know, the style." He unclasps the silver bracelet, running a finger over the ornate engraved design before he closes it around Luke's wrist. "I wanted it to be something that would match you."

"I love it. Truly," Luke says, trying not to dissolve into tears. "It's so me," he adds. "It's exactly what I would wear." And it astounds him that Alex would know that. Already.

"Good." Alex caresses Luke's cheek. "When you come back from New York, I'll have your contract ready for you."

Luke nods. _His_ contract. It's really happening. "So, is this like..." he says, running his fingers over the bracelet. "For when I'm in public?"

"Right. When we're at home, you'll have a real collar." Alex is still working on that, trying to find _exactly_ the right one. "But this will be my mark on you for when you're in public, and not in costume." He sits down on the bed, and pulls Luke to stand between his thighs.

Luke nods, placing his hands on Alex's shoulders, fingertips teasing into the back of his hair. "I wish you could come with me," he blurts out.

Alex's heart clutches into a knot, and it occurs to him that there's really no reason he couldn't have arranged to join Luke in New York. "Next time?" he asks quietly, the soft caresses warming him through.

Luke nods. "Next time," he whispers, dipping down to kiss Alex on the mouth.

Smiling into the kiss, Alex slips his arms around Luke's waist, pulling him even closer. He's starting to understand what people mean when they say they wish they could stop time or bottle a particular moment. He's never really felt that sensation before, not this intensely.

"Want to let me thank you for my bracelet?" Luke whispers, a definite glint in his eye.

"Absolutely," Alex murmurs, responding instantly to that teasing sparkle. He leans back onto his elbows, and heaves a regal sigh. "Be as grateful as you'd like."

"Good. Stay like that, okay?" Luke says, careful not to make it sound like an order as he steps back and pulls his sweater over his head, his watch pulled from his wrist and laid on the nightstand.

Alex raises an eyebrow, curious, but waits patiently. Avidly watching the show as his lover undresses.

Socks pulled off and jeans dropped, his bracelet the only thing left on his body, Luke closes in on Alex again. He drops to his knees and reaches for his sir's zipper, slowly drawing it down.

His boy on his knees... Alex figures that's a move which will always get his attention. He consciously relaxes his body, splaying his fingers against the duvet. His every sense focused on his lover.

"You are so sexy," Luke says, mouth already watering as he draws Alex's cock from his cargo pants.

"I'd argue with you about which one of us is sexier," Alex murmurs, his cock twitching eagerly beneath Luke's touch, "but I think your mouth is about to be full. And that would give me an unfair advantage."

Luke smiles and leans in, wrapping his fingers around Alex's thick hard length, his tongue flicked over and around the head.

God, that's so fucking hot to watch. Alex licks his lips, shivering at a sudden shock of pleasure as Luke teases him.

Moaning softly, Luke tongues into the slit, lapping up the precome he finds there. He lets his teeth graze over the crown, once, twice and again, before he sucks the head into his mouth, slowly taking Alex deeper.

The teasing seduction feeds a slow burn of desire, lust rising in waves to surround Alex instead of overwhelming him in an instant. He releases his iron grip on the duvet and lays one hand lightly on Luke's head, just wanting to touch his silky hair. His lips parted and gaze fixed on his boy's face, his boy's eyes. His tantalizing mouth.

Luke makes a soft sound of pleasure at the hand in his hair, slowly working his way down to take every last inch, his throat stretched to capacity.

"Good boy," Alex whispers, his breath catching at how fucking good it feels. He pumps his hips gently once, twice, watching his boy take it.

Nose pressed to Alex's groin, Luke inhales deeply, breathing in his lover's scent, his own cock throbbing roughly against the side of the bed. He makes sure he's got every last fraction then lifts up, almost right to the tip, before dropping down again, taking Alex in completely, and again.

"Jesus." Alex's fingers tighten, his head dropping back. "Fuck, that's good," he whispers. "Good boy," he grits out again, rocking up to meet Luke's next drop down.

Luke quickens his movements, choking only a bit, tears springing to his eyes when he takes Alex a little too sharply. He's getting better at this and he's proud of his skills, in being able to take Alex like this, his cock throbbing against the bed every time his nose burrows into those wiry curls.

"Put your hands behind your back," Alex orders softly. He sits up and puts both hands in Luke's hair now, watching his boy obey. Aching.

Whimpering in response, Luke grasps his left wrist in his right hand, making sure he has a good hold, the hands in his hair making his cock throb even more.

A growl rumbles deep in Alex's chest and he holds Luke in place, starting to pump into his throat. Luke is incredible like this: tears beginning to stream down his cheeks, lips stretched wide, and that little choking sound every time Alex pushes too deep -- but he still takes it, still suffers, for his sir. Because he _wants_ to, and there's nothing sexier. A shudder courses through Alex's body and he spills hot into his boy, come dripping past his lips.

Luke moans, swaying a little on his knees, struggling to swallow as much as he can, his cheeks damp with tears and his lips smeared with come.

Alex grins, trying to catch his breath. "Come here," he says hoarsely, easing out and petting Luke's hair. "Lie back on the bed."

Luke crawls up onto the bed and collapses, completely wiped out, his cock still aching something fierce.

Still smiling, Alex trails his fingers over Luke's ankle. "You're so beautiful," he whispers, slowly drawing his fingers up to his lover's thigh, then tracing Luke's navel with a fingertip. Lying down, Alex takes Luke's mouth, seeking the last traces of himself before he starts kissing his way down Luke's throat to his chest.

Whimpering softly, Luke slides a hand into Alex's hair, his back arching to meet the touch of his sir's mouth. "Oh, god, yes..." he whispers, praying Alex intends to continue.

Taking his time, Alex licks languorously at first one nipple, then the other. His hand stays busy, smoothing along the lines of Luke's abs, the curve of his hipbones. Mapping every inch of his territory before he begins to make his way further down, spreading Luke's knees and licking at the inside of his thigh.

If it weren't for the aching rigid hardness of his cock, Luke would be melting into the bed, Alex's tongue making him shiver and turning his insides to mush. "Oh, fuck," he breathes, threading his fingers through Alex's hair, his cock jumping sharply against his belly.

Grinning at his boy's response, Alex licks the other thigh in turn. Then he eases Luke's legs up so he can mouth his balls, slowly tasting before he sucks lightly at the sensitive skin just behind.

"Oh god sir," Luke moans, shuddering hard, feeling open and vulnerable and like he's going to lose his mind.

It's so easy for Alex to get lost in this -- pleasuring his boy. He runs his fingers up the inside of Luke's thigh - tantalizingly close to his cock but not quite touching - and moans softly as he laps at his boy's hole, dipping just the tip of his tongue inside.

"Oh god, oh god, fuck. Sir..." Luke murmurs, whining quietly, unable to help himself, his hole fluttering around Alex's tongue as his cock smears precome in an arc over his skin.

Slowly Alex builds up his rhythm, until he's steadily tongue-fucking his boy and watching for those telltale shivers. He's glad he himself has already come, or he wouldn't have the patience now to hold out until Luke screams... He closes his hand around his lover's cock, beginning to stroke him off in time with the thrusts of his tongue.

Luke can't help it. "Oh, fuck, please," he begs, almost wails, almost in tears with the need to come. "Please, please, I can't-- please let me come, sir!" Alex's tongue and fingers quickly driving him out of his mind.

Fuck, that's gratifying. So fucking sexy. Alex's gut twists with want and he reaches out his free hand to touch Luke's fingers, a silent signal of permission. Because he's not going to back off from his boy's ass long enough to speak the words.

"Oh, fuck," Luke chokes out, his orgasm slamming through him, shattering him, the moment he has permission, cock spraying over his sir's fingers as his body tries to clamp down hard on his sir's tongue.

There's nothing so fucking beautiful as Luke when he lets go. Alex eases back, his one hand working Luke's cock through every last aftershock. And he just watches, licking Luke's taste from his lips before he prowls up his lover's body to kiss him.

Luke wraps his arms around Alex's neck and just clings, deepening the kiss, tasting himself on Alex with a small shiver.

Stroking over Luke's back, Alex soothes his boy down, cradling him to his chest. It's long moments before he pulls away, and then it's just to grab a warm wet cloth so he can clean them both up. Turning off the lights, Alex pulls the duvet up to cover them and simply holds Luke in the darkness.

"I don't want to go," Luke whispers, even though he knows he has to, and that he'll have to again, both of them will.

"You'll come back," Alex replies, his voice firm with conviction. He knows this trip will be just a brief practice run for what's to come. But logic doesn't make it any easier. "And you'll know how much I'm missing you while you're gone."

Luke nods. "Can I call you whenever I want?" he asks. "Not just the day with the plug?"

"Of course." Alex gently combs his fingers through his lover's hair. "I might even send you a couple dirty texts, just to keep you from getting bored."

"You should send me a picture of your cock," Luke says with a smile and a soft laugh.

Alex snorts softly, and teases, "A portrait of your one true love?"

"No, _you're_ my one true love, but it's awfully close, and luckily attached," Luke says, laughing again.

 _Christ_. Alex's eyes widen in shock, and he's grateful for the cover of darkness. "Yeah, we come together," he manages to say, but he's reeling from Luke's words, joking though they might have been. Probably were. Does Luke really feel that way? Does... _Oh, hell_. Alex doesn't even know why he fights it anymore.

Luke smiles and kisses Alex's chest. "Will you be up before I go?"

"If you wake me," Alex answers, lazily stroking his hand over Luke's shoulder. "And I expect you to wake me."

"I will," Luke promises, pushing up a little so he can kiss Alex on the mouth. "Night. Love you."

"Mm-hmm." Alex slips his hand around Luke's nape and tugs him in for another kiss. _Fuck_. "Night."  



End file.
